Shattered Minds
by silhouette saloon
Summary: Decus makes the ultimate sacrifice for Alice to prove his eternal loyalty for her... maybe she'll finally trust him, maybe they can finally be together. Alice x Decus. -violence, character death, and ooldles of OOC-


**Shattered Minds**

- An Alice / Decus oneshot -

**Warnings: **violence, character death, and oodles of OOC

**A/N:** I just felt like writing gruesome and romantic and here it is. I love Alice / Decus, so naturally I decided to write a romantic tragedy about them. For those of you reading Coma Black... I _will _update it, don't worry. I've gotten started on chapter 15 and it should hopefully be up within the next week or so. Special thanks go to Ducky In Spandex for inspiring me to write again with such a kind review.

Enjoy. Or not. Either way is fine, really.

* * *

"Liar! You liar!"

"Liar? I'm no liar, Alice. I love you. I'd never lie to you. I really would die for you." Decus waved his arm in one of his usual flamboyant motions. It really was hard to take him seriously when he did that, especially at a moment like this, during a conversation of this serious sort.

Alice's face twisted in disgust at Decus' supposed lie. She hated liars as much as hated hypocrites. The pale blonde-haired girl stomped her heeled foot on the stone floor of the Vanguard's base. "There's no way you'd die for me. Don't you lie to me, you stupid, stupid man!" she huffed, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side in an attempt to avoid Decus' soft yet terribly piercing gaze.

Decus put an hand on Alice's shoulder, which she brushed off angrily. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"Well, n-no, but... I have no reason to trust you, either!" This was one of the few times she showed her true colours, dropped her fake-sweetness act. Despite what she said, she did trust him. He was the only person Alice really ever trusted, in fact; but that was something neither Decus nor anyone would never find out.

Brushing his indigo bangs out of his eyes, Decus leaned back against his iron maiden. "There's nothing I could do to convince you, my dearest Alice?" He gave Alice a look that resembled that of a sad puppy. Again, Alice couldn't look into his eyes, but this time it for she couldn't stand how disheartened they looked. She couldn't stand seeing him like that, and it gave her a bit of a pang in her stomach knowing she was the cause of it.

"No! There's nothing you can do." she said softly and quickly. Another pang. She lied, the very thing she was screaming at him for. There was one thing he could do, but that one thing was so very terrible it made the blonde go pale in the face and feel sick to her stomach.

Now she was the liar.

"Are you sure?" Decus questioned. Maybe he sensed her uneasiness, maybe he noticed her face lose colour, maybe he had heard her voice falter for that split second. He knew Alice better than anyone, and he knew she was lying by the way the pitch of her voice rose drastically, as quiet as she had spoke. Alice nodded in response to his question, feeling too sick to speak.

Then he thought of something.

Decus opened his giant iron maiden and drew his skeletal broadsword. He quickly glanced over the huge blade and deemed it too big, setting it back inside the coffin. The indigo-haired man opened the secret latch inside of it and drew out a smaller sword, one of the two he had used to masquerade as Lloyd. Decus took a deep breath before he turned the sword inward, pointing it at his chest. "I guess I'll have to prove it to you." he said, emotionless.

This was all happening too fast for Alice. As Decus brought the sword closer and closer to his chest, the half-elf lunged at him and slapped him across the face, hoping to snap some sense into him. The feeling in her stomach grew worse and worse with every passing second. Decus had figured out the one way to prove it to her, to convince her of his undying loyalty.

Decus, taken aback from the painful blow to the face, moved the sword away from his chest and brought his left hand up to his cheek, feeling the stinging warmth of the place Alice's hand had collided with his face.

"Don't do this, Decus! You can't! You can't leave me!" Alice cried in hysteria, banging her fists against his chest. She prayed to Martel, to whatever may be out there, that Decus wouldn't do it...

"Alice, this is the only way for you to trust me." He raised the sword again, drawing it back toward his chest again. "Please move, Alice... I love you, please trust me..."

Alice flung her arms around his torso, tears streaming down her face. "No, I won't move! I won't lose you because of something silly like this! You don't have to prove anything to me!" she yelled in between sobs. "If you're going to go, at least take me with you! Decus, I can't live without you!" she looked up at him, making out the contours of his face in her tear-filled eyes. "I can't live without you..." she repeated softly, eyes widening every second. The feeling in her stomach was overwhelming now and she was starting to feel weak and light-headed.

"As you wish, my love..." he said as he inched the sword closer to Alice's back, preparing for impact. Alice suddenly grew afraid, but yet, she was somehow happy; her and Decus would be together forever, something she had always secretly wanted. She leaned up towards his face and gave him a kiss, ignoring her pride and giving into desire. Decus, startled from the sudden action, plunged the blade more quickly than he intended to through Alice's back and straight into his own chest. The two of them slowly fell the the ground, a pool of red blood forming under them, flowing through them, staining their clothes and skin a deep crimson. Their lips entwined in one last kiss and they slowly started to lose consciousness. They broke the kiss to exchange their few last words. "I told you I'd... die for you..." Decus whispered.

Alice smiled a sad grin. "I... believe you now. We can finally be... together. Together at last..."

The world around them faded away and there they lay, on top of each other in a pool of their entwined blood, the sword stabbed through the two of them, keeping them together, together forever.

Just like they always wanted.


End file.
